1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention generally relates to systems and methods for providing a license over a network for media content, and more specifically, to systems and methods for receiving a request from individual to observe media content, determining whether individuals has rights to observe the media content, and returning a license to the individual over the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's high-tech society, many individuals engage in providing media content through various channels. For example, YouTube® provides individuals with a mechanism that enables individuals to upload, post, display, tag, blog, share, or otherwise provide media content or information over the Internet and other communications networks. Thus, such websites all across the world allow individuals to post media content and share commentary on such media content to other individuals who access these websites.
One primary source for such media content is broadcasting signals. For instance, many individuals post segments of their favorite television shows on a website because they are interesting in sharing such segments with other individuals and/or providing commentary on such segments. For example, during the recent presidential race, Saturday Night Live® aired sketches based on the candidates almost weekly. These sketches were very popular among Americans, and individuals would post copies of these sketches on various websites so that others could view the sketches.
In many instances, the process for posting such media involves capturing a desired segment of the media, converting the segment of media into the proper format needed to post the segment on the website, and then uploading the formatted segment onto the website so that it can be shared. In many cases, this process requires a fairly high level of expertise in computer literacy not possessed by many individuals. In addition, many times, the segment is also based on copyrighted media content, and therefore, requires a license in order to post and view the segment on the website.
Thus, a need exists for a mechanism that allows individuals without capable computer literacy to capture segments of media content and to post such segments (with or without commentary) to closed content networks (such as a cable provider's network) and to networks outside the closed content networks. In addition, a need exists for a mechanism that provides any licenses required to post and view such segments.